


A Simple Transaction

by Darklady



Category: Captain America (2011), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Humor, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklady/pseuds/Darklady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets sex. Like he asked for.</p><p>Written in response to the very amusing A Simple Man with Simple Needs by Mikey (mikes_grrl)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Transaction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mikey (mikes_grrl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Simple Man with Simple Needs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/462234) by [Mikey (mikes_grrl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/pseuds/Mikey). 



> I have no claim on the prior story and offer this only in the spirit of fanish admiration.

The woman – Mary, as she’d introduced herself – had been great. Tall, brunet, class in that understated way that let Steve know the rich really did know a higher end sort of hooker than he and Bucky had ever encountered. He included even during the war when classy women got desperate. Plus she had shown him her level six security clearance before things got started, which meant he didn’t have to worry about talking in his sleep. 

Not that they had slept much. She’d been more enthusiastic than most of the Brooklyn hookers of his youth. Flexible too. Maybe a little older than the dancers from Tony’s plane. She looked more a well-maintained late thirty than a young twenty. Who cared? Women stayed beautiful longer in the modern world, and Steve figured it took some time to learn that trick with her tongue.

Really, he thought as he watched her dress, he owed Pepper Potts some roses.

Which – speaking of things owed?

Steve reached for his wallet. “Umm. Mary. Is it cash or…”

“All taken care of, Steve darling. Pepper set up an account for me.”

“Oh. Well then. Thanks.”

*~*~*

Except when Steve checked his withdrawals, there didn’t seem to be one listed as ‘Mary’. (Or ‘hooker’ – although he didn’t think the new time was quite that blasé’.) But he certainly was not the sort to stiff anyone – having suffered though lean times – and he very much didn’t want to hurt his credit with Mary and her friends. He didn’t want to go back to lesser talents – or worse to his own hand. Which meant, even if it was uncomfortable, he would have to ask Ms. Potts.

*~*~*

Pepper smiled broadly when Steve glanced around her office door. “What can I do for you today?”

“It’s about… Ms. Mary. The… ummm…”

Pepper frowned. “If you had a problem with her...?”

“No. She was great. Thanks.” Steve could feel this blush rising.” It’s just that… the money…. Well… I don’t see any deduction from my account. And maybe I’m just confused a bit about how this on-line stuff works but I do want to settle my debts.“

“You think money should have come out of your account? To pay for last night?” Pepper sounded honestly puzzled.

“She said there was an account. I know Tony likes to be generous, but this is sort of thing a man should take care of on his own, and so…”

“Some days I do wonder if you own a mirror.” Pepper chuckled.

Now it was Steve’s turn to look confused.

Pepper laughed again – louder. “When I said I know a good Madam who could hook you up for sex? Which way do you think the payment was going?”

=

=

=

=

=

©KKR 2012


End file.
